User blog:MonsterGal101/If Jesse was made useful- Part 2- Episode 7 Story
Let's continue from where we left- Jesse and PAMA'a forces retreat to the base. Jesse still feels overwhelmed by the feeling of being controlled. Jesse's thoughts: I can't believe I almost hurt my friends because of you! PAMA: Don't worry Jesse, once I make them useful we will be a big happy family. Jesse's thoughts: Get. out. of. my. head.NOW! Her brain is suddently connected with other people's brains, accessing their thoughts and memories. Jesse feels a terrible pain, but she can't express it. Harry, a person who Harper considered a brother. Since childhood they've been together through thick and thin... but now he feels anger and betrayal towards her. Margaret, a kind-hearted and cheery person, wonderful to have around. Her bond with Harper was unbreakable once....Ron, another scientist. Building new gadets with Harper and developing some crazy theory nobody else could understand.. good times. Jesse feels overwhelmingly sad. She feels as if she's becoming a monster, as if her friends have ditched her, like Harper. And the worse part is, it wasn't her fault. She just did the right thing, what a true friend would do. PAMA: That's the reality, Jesse. Now let's go and.... Jesse: Make those troublemakers useful. After running in the hot dessert chased by mind controlled mobs for what seemed like forever, the gang finally discovers the lab's secret entrance. Ivor: Pull the lever! Quickly now! As Petra pulls the lever, the ground a few meters away seems to collapse, like a quicksand, and reveals a huge opening. They walk to the edge, noticing a deep hole and some water at the bottom. Ivor: I hope you guys have an idea for what comes next. Petra and Lukas gaze at each other and fall into the hole, targeting the water. Ivor falls as well, right behind them. Petra dives into the water and getsout, followed by Lukas. But as Lukas almost gets out, Ivor's butt lands straigh on him. Lukas: Ugh...why is this always happening to me? Petra: Stop goofing around people! Let's go. Suddently, they hear the sound of mobs smashing to the ground. Even if the most intelligent machine controls them, they're not getting any smarter. Coincidentally, some of them fall on some cobwebs hanging around and they continue the pursuit. The gang draws their swords and attack them once again. When is this nightmare going to end? Lukas: They just keep coming. There's too many of them. Petra knocks a zombie back and it trips, falling into the water. It gets shocked and unchipped. Ivor: Look! Something happened! Petra kills this one easily. Lukas: So, if someone who is chipped touches water... Ivor: They become normal again! This moment of enthousiasm is interrupted by more mobs coming for them. Ivor: We need a way to get rid of them! Petra: Let's destroy the cobwebs! Lukas: I have a better idea. He pulls a lever on the wall and lots of sand blocks fall down, blocking the mobs from coming. The gang then continues walking. They're talking about Harper, how could she build that thing, whether they could trust her, with Ivor saying how intriguing and genious she is. Of course, he could empathize, since he did something similar in the past. But most importantly, they were worried about Jesse. She was always the one to know exactly what to do and lead them through all sorts of trouble. Will they survive this adventure on their own? Harper: It's really good to give people credits from time to time. Ivor: Oh. But of course you were waiting for us. Harper: But where are my manners? You can call me Harper. Petra: I'm Petra, the blonde guy is Lukas amd the horrible beard guy is Ivor. Lukas: So, how did you get here? Harper: Through a secret passageway. Petra: And why didn't you tell us? Harper: It's a sectet. That's why. Plus, it's on the other side of Crown Mesa, so PAMA would definitely notice a crowd and wouldn't let us escape. Petra: Uhh...if it wasn't for my stubborness for that portal, we would still be in the Hallway. Harper: Ha. Hallway? This is how you've been calling it? Ivor: What do you know about this place? Harper: A lot actually. I helped build the dang thing. Lukas: So that means.... you're an Old Builder. Harper: Ugh, don't call me like that. Makes me feel like a big ol' granny. Lukas: If we help you destroy PAMA, will you help us go home? Harper: Yeah. But you see, there's just a little problem. I destroyed the exit portal. Had to make sure PAMA wouldn't be free. But don't worry, we'll rebuild it once we're done with PAMA. They finally get to the entrance of the lab. It looks kind of creepy, filled with complex devises and friendly-speaking robots... Harper prepares the defence mechanisms with water, until they hear footsteps not to far away. Jesse: You could do this the easy way. But now it's time for MY way. Jesse's thoughts: But I can't hurt them!! The gang braces to fight Jesse and 3 other humans as Harper fixes the defences. Each of them fights with one of the mind controlled humans, but it's not enough. Jesse charges at Petra with her sword, but she dodges the attack. Jesse: I know all your moves, Petra. Being tough isn't gonna help here. Jesse's thoughts: I wish I could tell you how much I don't want to do this. After some dueling, Jesse manages to throw Petra down. Lukas leaves his fight to protect Petra. But Lukas isn't as strong as Petra and so Jesse easily pounds him. Jesse: Poor Lukas. Still looking for redemption for hanging out with his former jerk friends. Jesse's thoughts: But Lukas has been such a great friend....never tried to hurt anyone. One of the humans knocks Ivor to the ground. Jesse approaches to finish him off. Jesse: No matter how hard you try, you'll never be a hero, Ivor. Jesse's thoughts: I can't believe I said that... Lukas is fighting with the 2 remaining humans. This is when Petra gets the chance to push Jesse into the waterfall. It would have worked if the person who knocked out Ivor hadn't grabbed Jesse and pulled her to his side before she touched the water. The other 2 people, seeing that they can't get into the lab because of the water kidnapp Harper and the quad leaves the place from using the secret passageway. How the heck did they know? Harper: Once you get into the lab, look for my headset. We don't have much time!!! Those were her final words before disappearing. -continues in 3rd blog- Category:Blog posts